Three Days In The Life Of Zeke
by Everything I Liked Was Taken
Summary: The old me used to love the farm, I used to love it. Not anymore, heck I ain't even allowed anywhere near the farm or near my mama since Total Drama ruined my life. My mama got nervous I would eat up all my brothers and sisters, so she did what anyone would do. She banned me from the farm, so now I live on the streets. I sometimes eat a stray cat if I get really fancy.


**Ezekiel's**** POV. **

**Day One. Time 5:55 am**

The old me used to love the farm, I used to love it. Not anymore, heck I ain't even allowed anywhere near the farm or near my mama since Total Drama ruined my life. My mama got nervous I would eat up all my brothers and sisters, so she did what anyone would do. She banned me from the farm, so now I live on the streets. I sometimes eat a stray cat if I get really fancy.

But most days I eat some moldy foods, their really good at times! Oh yeah, where I live? I live in this smelly old box but it's really nice! I made a TV out of a few markers, no what? No of course I haven't seen a TV show eh! No what? What is this fancy device you call a IPhone? No of course I don't mind if you take a photo of my sexy bod, EH! Huh? What? What do you mean my body is too unheathly? I am not skinny! I am just really fit, huh? When was my last meal? Hmm the stray cat was about three days ago!

* * *

><p><strong>Time 7:34 pm<strong>

So you must be wondering why I'm dressed as Santa when the costume is really too big? Well of course I needed a new winter coat since it does really get cold outside my box. What, of course not! Why would I have a job, ever since Total Drama aired no one trust me around people because I was maybe a cannibal. Then Chris helped me become a normal human being but still I am not trusted around people.

Yeah, I live on this side of the street, it's really nice! So if someone comes to my curb, I bite them! Then the police officers come and hit me with sticks too! So I do what a normal person would do! I bite them a lot! It's really fun because then I get real food! Also I get to see Chef there! He is really nice to me, he brings me soap and whenever I go into the shower he tells me not to drop the soap! Whatever that means! So free food and I only get three weeks of the warm place they call prison! It's sick!

* * *

><p><strong>Day Two Time 3:19 pm<strong>

So yeah, that's kinda a day in the life of Da Zeke! I always do that well expect talk to myself, I just sit around and talk to birds. It's a nice thing for me. I have this one bird called Manny, he has one eye and always sits at the bench just like he is waiting for me! I have no food to give thme but they just peck at my face and it's so much fun, it's like I am so popular and they all want little pieces of my skin!

Then little kids start to cry for some reason, I'm not really sure but then there moms come and give me about five dollars each to go away! I go away after I get twenty five dollars then I go buy a new hat, one soda, and a bag of chips. It's what I call a squatter dinner because when you are homeless you can figure out how to save stuff like soda and chips into lasting for a few weeks! Sure the soda does go by quick but I save the bottle so I can collect water from the fancy business place that has a water cooler.

I have a bunch of bottles so I got to the business place every two weeks since I can collect water there because it will most likely last me a few more weeks. I might live in a box, a tiny moldy box. But I know I need to keep myself alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Three Time 1:19<strong>

So I went back to the park and when I returned back home I found something very different. Someone or the trash people had come and picked up my box along with my jacket. Sure I can find a new box and a new jacket but I've always lived in that box. The box always was my home even when I was a baby, yeah I was homeless as a kid. But I was expecting to change when I grew up, I guess that didn't work out? Eh?

Oh, you think I'm going to go back to my farm because I am just walking in the middle of the street. No, I am going to a beach house. I usually just look at the window, and see how everyone is happy. I wish they would invite me in since it always a party for Total Drama members but they don't. Because they had made a game out of me, they throw the trash out me and laugh. Hoping that I will eat it. I mostly eat it since it is good food! They just want to waste it.

Huh? You want to know why I'm always staring in the window? Well it's because of her. Her name is Sammy not Samey, she always smiles at me when I wave to her. She is really nice to me! She sometimes brings me leftovers and she is always ask how I am doing. What? What do you mean she is dating someone?! No! That can't be she is always there for me, I was thinking she liked me.

What, oh yeah. I don't feel like looking at the window tonight. I'm really tired. Yeah goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow.

**End Of POV**

* * *

><p>They found his body a few days later. It was unexpected for sure, he was curled up against one of the trees in the forest. When they found him, they took him to the hospital, hoping there was a chance to save him. But it was too late, he had been dead for almost three days. They had found a note later while searching for some belongings.<p>

_I knew people didn't like me. _

_I knew I was a pest, a racist, a sexist. _

_But I tried my best to survive. _

_Not one trusted me. _

_No one was there for me. _

_I just really wanted to be with my mom. I wanted her to hold me. _

_My stomach is always growling, always. _

_I'm giving up now. _

_Sorry Mom, sis, and bro. I tried yo. _

_-Zeke_

**The End**.


End file.
